


Einzigartige Möglichkeiten

by Bookah



Category: Girls und Panzer
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/F, For the cute of it!, Lesbians, Romance, School Uniforms, Shoujo-ai, Tanks, Women's Underwear, Yuri, they kiss!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 22:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookah/pseuds/Bookah
Summary: When the Student Council comes up with a new way to raise funds for more tanks, most of the girls of Ooarai's sensha-do club are convinced their romantic lives are over. But for one girl, it may just be beginning.





	Einzigartige Möglichkeiten

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I am a total, complete nerd for Girls und Panzer. Surprisingly, though I have been writing fanfic for several years, I've never written any for our favorite tank girls. I decided it was time to change that, and here it is!
> 
> Before we start, however, I want to give a big shout out to one of the inspirations for this particular story. えび has done a lot of truly amazing fanart for GuP and put it up over on [Pixiv](https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=127039). Every photo referred to in this story is based off of images えび created, and I really want to acknowledge the debt I owe えび!
> 
> えび.  
> どうもありがとうございました.
> 
> As always, please feel free to leave any comments or questions below, on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Silent_Fudanshi), or over on [Patreon!](https://www.patreon.com/Bookah) I'm always excited to hear from you!

“This is a disaster!”

“What will I do now? I can never get married!”

“Nya~”

Akiyama Yukari frowned, listening to the complaints of the rest of Ooarai’s Sensha-do club. Just like after a certain incident involving a lost bet, anglerfish costumes, and a very public batch of humiliation, many of the sailor uniform clad girls were flushed red and certain their lives as future brides were over.

As so often was the case, this latest social disaster was the result of a decision unilaterally made by the Student Council, specifically Kodatani Anzu. The rather small girl had gleefully declared her latest scheme with a frightening exuberance a month previous, while waving a sweet potato slice.

“Not only will this raise additional funds to purchase or refurbish additional tanks, it will also help cement Ooarai’s popularity in the public eye. And that’s why we’ll be producing a ‘Panzer Girls of Ooarai’ calendar!”

The expressions on the faces of both Koyama Yuzu and Kawashima Momo as Anzu announced this made clear that they had already attempted to stop this latest scheme without any success. The rest of the club listened with various mixtures of shock, resignation, bemusement, and frank fear. Anzu had quite glibbly ignored their consternation, if she had even recognized it at all, and went on with the instructions about times, dates, and expectations for how the club would be participating in photo shoots with Ooarai’s photography club. Most of the girls had departed from the end-of-day announcement with dread writ large across their faces. Certain select few, however, had left with a clear anticipation, and even a certain degree of scheming.

“This is our chance! We just need to wear our PT uniforms and the volleyball club will be reborn in a heartbeat!” Isobe Noriko had declared. “Our guts will shine through in the photographs!”

“How will I handle the popularity? One look at me in a glamorous photo and I’ll be swarmed with men who have been enraptured by my beauty!” This had come from the overly gleeful Takebe Saori. She had quickly been reposted by a pithy bit of snark from Rezei Mako, but the buxom brunette had completely ignored this just before being swarmed by first year students eager to know how to look their best in the pictures.

Then there had been Matsumoto Riko…

Yukari had caught the expression of Hippo Team’s commander and chief tank historian out of the corner of her eye. The 158 cm tall blond had been pinching her chin between index finger and thumb, her eyes thoughtful and her lips quirked in a sly grin. It was an altogether appropriate expression for someone who styled herself as ‘Erwin’ and modeled her own actions off of those of the Desert Fox himself. Yukari had caught herself staring, something she’d been doing with dismaying frequency ever since the match against Pravda. Erwin’s cunning look was arresting, at the very least, and Yukari had been certain that the woman was up to something.

“It’s time for the Afrika Corp v-neck one piece,” Erwin had muttered.

“I think tradition must be observed. Red loincloth and sarashi!”

Oryou shook her head, negating Saemonza’s suggestion. “Satsuma’s Kaientai themed bathing suit.”

“Or maybe the dissolving bikini.” Erwin closed her eyes and nodded to herself.

“That’s it!”

Yukari had scrambled away then, her face hot as she remembered the time Erwin had put said garment to the test and proven it worked as advertised.

In the end the various photo shoots had gone off with relatively few hitches, and the girls had been assured only the best and most flattering photos would be used. They had waited with bated breath for the completed products, with the final reveal having just been released. As the club had assembled for practice, Anzu had stood there with an unopened box, direct from the publishing company, instructing Momo to have the girls file past one by one to receive a copy.

“Wow, Caesar! Carpaccio is going to love this.”

“We’re just friends!”

Yukari rounded the corner of the Stug III, parked next to the PzKW IV she herself rode in, to discover the history club pouring over the calendar. Saemonza was holding up the calendar in frank amazement as it revealed a large photo of Caesar, the camera down low and angled up at Hippo Team’s loader.

“Not after she sees this photo.Your ass looks great in spandex!” Oryou grinned, leaning forward to rest an arm across Caesars shoulders.

“Et tu, Brute?”

Yukari shook her head, grinning at the banter, then turned her gaze to size up the Panzer IV. Her intent was forestalled, however, when she caught the sight of Erwin’s high peaked cap resting atop blonde tresses, and she found herself drawn towards the woman, curious at how quiet the normally bold girl was being.

Coming up behind Erwin, she noticed her holding the calendar in quiet contemplation. Erwin’s eyes were fixed on it, staring, and Yukari found herself wondering if Erwin was experiencing a rare moment of regret for choosing to forgo wearing a shirt under her usual Deutsches Afrika Korp field jacket. Yukari certainly hoped that hadn’t been the case. While she hadn’t opened her own copy, she’d caught a glimpse of Erwin’s photo while walking past one of the first years from Rabbit team, and she’d liked what she’d seen. Certainly Erwin’s look had been a bit revealing, but the green bikini top that Erwin had worn had complimented her modest curves very nicely. It was a sexy, but respectful shot that flattered Erwin a great deal. Yukari had already decided that next June was going to be her favorite month. She’d hate to think that Erwin felt any sort of regret about her choice of outfit.

Yukari reached out to place her hand on Erwin’s shoulder, seeking to reassure the woman, but her hand stopped halfway from its goal. Yukari’s eyes had fallen on the callendar, and the brunette had frozen at what it revealed. Warm brown eyes looked up at the camera from a camouflage tarp, where the figure lay on her side. The Oorai uniform had hiked up a bit, revealing a strip of skin between the bottom of the blouse and the top of the skirt. The girl wore no shoes, her feet and ankles being covered solely by a pair of dark socks that stopped halfway to the knee. Above that however…

Yukari felt herself turning beet red as she realized the photo, while flattering, was also quite revealing. The way her legs had tucked in had pulled up the already too short skirt to reveal graceful, flesh colored curves with a wedge of camouflage cloth. Yukari felt her mouth gape a bit as she remembered laying on that very tarp, the sun warm on her body as the girl from the photography club made helpful suggestions and cooed over how lovely the young tomboy looked. She had not realized just why the girl was so eager to get Yukari to curl her legs just that way, but now...

_Wait… Is Erwin staring at my underwear?_

Yukari made a little choking sound in surprise, and Erwin jerked, spinning around. The calendar was immediately slapped behind the woman’s back like Erwin was trying to hide something. Her fair skin immediately colored, and Erwin’s eyes began looking everywhere but at Yukari.

“Ah! Guderian! I… ah… I was just looking at the calendar. My own photo. I mean, what else would I be looking at. It’s a bit revealing but I think it’s kind of flattering. Right? I haven’t seen if you’re in the calendar yet. Why would I? I was too busy looking at mine…”

Yukari swallowed, her teeth chewing a bit at the inside of her lip. She felt uncharacteristically shy, and could only look at Erwin from beneath her bangs, her head being tilted toward the ground. “Um… I saw you looking.”

Erwin froze, then leaned her head back, staring up towards the roof. “Scheiße...” she muttered. Then louder. “Sorry. It’s just that you looked…” She laughed awkwardly, her hand going up to scratch the back of her neck. “Well, I mean…”

Yukari fidgeted, unsure what to say, before quietly prompting Erwin with a soft. “What did you think?”

Erwin stiffened a bit, then gave a wry smile, her eyes finally sliding over to look at Yukari. “It’s… kind of cute and sexy all at once.” Erwin’s blush increased.

Yukari squirmed a bit. “It’s a bit embarrassing."

Erwin’s head whipped forward to look straight on at Yukari. “No! It looks good! Really good!” Then the blonde caught her breath. “I mean, you know… Ah, don’t worry about it.”

“I liked yours.”

Yukari carefully watched Erwin, noticing the girl blink a bit in surprise, then give a surprisingly soft smile. “Eh. I was worried it might be a bit much,” Erwin admitted. “We’re in high school, after all.”

Yukari shook her head. “I thought it looked beautiful. A bit regal, really. You looked kind of like something out of Wagner.”

“You know Wagner?”

“What war otaku doesn’t?” Yukari laughed, feeling a bit of her shock and awkwardness fade away a bit. “I love the smell of napalm in the morning!,” she quoted in English.

“That was Vietnam, though.” Erwin laughed as well. Then she gave Yukari a bit of an appraising look, and Yukari felt her blush renew. “You really liked my photo?”

Yukari nodded. “Mmhm.”

Erwin slowly brought the calendar back in front of her, opening it, and looking at the photo of Yukari in a way that Yukari could also see it. “I… like yours too.”

An awkward silence rose between them as the two looked at the photo. Yukari wasn’t sure what to say in response to Erwin’s admission. The photo was definitely embarrassing, and she could understand some of the shock some of the other girls had expressed now that she had seen her own. But down inside, beneath the shock and awkwardness, something else fluttered warmly, a little butterfly of happiness that she found herself clinging to.

Finally Erwin coughed. “So…” she drawled. “Camouflage panties?”

Yukari barked a surprised laugh. “Well, they didn’t hide much this time.”

Erwin snickered, and Yukari saw the woman give her an amused glance out of the corner of her eye. “Are you wearing camo now?” Erwin started to grin, then flushed and backpedaled, waving her hands. “No! Wait, don’t answer that! Sorry!”

Yukari felt herself flush once more, her face dropping toward the floor a bit again. Her fingers clenched in the hem of her skirt in awkward embarrassment. “Um…”

To her surprise, she felt her hands start moving on their own. Her mind gabbled wildly, attempting to figure out what her hands were doing, and the hem of the skirt slid upward over her thighs.

Erwin was staring, her mouth ajar with shock as her eyes tracked the progression of the cloth. “Gu… Guderian…”

With a sudden, strange whim, Yukari jerked her arms upward, hoisting the hem of her school uniform skirt above her navel. Her chin came up as well, her eyes locking on Erwin with something of a challenge burning behind them.

“You really are…” Erwin breathed, her stare fixated and her cheeks red. The pair stayed like that, frozen behind the Stug III in a strange sort of confrontation. Yukari felt herself stiff with tension, as she waited for something, anything to break the moment even as she continued to wonder what in the world she was doing.

Erwin suddenly began laughing, a chuckle quickly climbing into powerful guffaws. Yukari watched, bemused, as Erwin bent over with laughter, wiping at her eyes. She dropped the hem of her skirt and propped her fists on her hips. “What… What’s so funny?”

Erwin shook her head with helpless mirth, and Yukari watched her struggle for enough control to speak. The woman forced herself upright, taking in a few shuddering breaths, before forcing out words. “It’s just… We’ve… we’ve seen each other naked. In the baths. And yet… here we are… messed up… over… underwear!” The woman doubled over again, her face a brilliant red and tears streaming out of her eyes as her laughter renewed its strength.

Yukari felt her lips quirk, and then she was laughing too, great chortles that came from her belly. She found herself clenching her sides, trying to control herself as the laughter became strong enough to hurt. She couldn’t help it. Put the way Erwin had, the past couple of minutes had been completely absurd. She laughed until she almost peed herself, her legs trembling as she almost collapsed into a ball of uncontrollable mirth.

Eventually the two girls regained control, though barely. Erwin had collapsed backwards, using the rear slope of the StuG to hold herself upright, while Yukari had managed to stay on her feet only by clinging to the tracks with one hand. The two caught their breath for a bit, panting, until Erwin finally turned a sweating face towards Yukari with a grin.

“Well,” she gasped. “I do have to say I’m glad the photographer pulled that trick on you instead of Oryou or Saemonza.”

“Why’s that?”

“Japanese women of the Sengoku and Bakamatsu periods didn’t wear underwear.”

Yukari’s mind froze up for a moment. “Wait… you mean…” She burst out in hysterical laughter again, only stopping when Erwin splashed her face with a bit of water from a spare canteen.

“Jeez, Guderian…” Erwin grinned.

Yukari wiped her face, and grinned back. “Thanks. I needed that.”

“Yeah,” Erwin nodded. “Bashful Guderian is a bit weird. I like energetic Guderian better.”

Yukari felt another flutter of giddiness in her stomach. “Erwin…”

“Hmm?” Erwin cocked her head a bit, setting her cap to a tilt that pushed down one side of her blond hair.

“I like girls.”

Yukari watched Erwin blink. “Well… ja. I’m pretty sure everyone has figured that one out. I mean, the way you dote on Nishizumi-taichou…”

“Ah, no!” Yukari held her hands up, a bit taken aback. “That’s not what I mean! I mean, I do admire Nishizumi-dono! She’s so cool, and caring, and talented. And she’s totally amazing as a commander! I’m glad she’s my friend and I can do Sensha-do with her! But…” She swallowed, then calmed down, her eyes sliding down to Erwin’s chin. “But I don’t _like_ like her. But I do _like_ like girls.”

“Too many like likes,” Erwin muttered, then squatted down a bit to peer up at Yukari. Yukari found herself locking eyes with Erwin. “So you don’t think of Nishizumi that way, but… you do think of some girls that way?”

Yukari nodded. She watched as Erwin clearly spent a moment evaluating that thought. The blond girl’s eyes narrowed a bit as Erwin’s awareness went inward, and then slid sideways to where the calendar had dropped to the garage floor before coming back to Yukari. “So… Who do you like, then?”

“Ah!” Yukari twitched, then dropped her eyes all the way to the floor. “I… like Riko-san.”

Erwin remained still a moment, and then Yukari watched Erwin suddenly go bow-legged. She looked up to see the woman pointing at her with a wide eyed expression. “Wait... Me? You like me?”

Yukari nodded. “I like you, Erwin.”

Erwin stared a moment longer, then suddenly rushed Yukari. She felt herself starting to fall backward in surprise, only to be swept up in Erwin’s arms and crushed against the girl’s chest. Before she realized what was happening, lips found hers, and she went stiff with shock as her first kiss was snatched away.

The kiss broke, and Yukari drew in a sharp breath, uncertain what to say.

Erwin stole a march on her. “I like you too, Yukari-san. I have since Pravda.”

Yukari blinked, then suddenly relaxed. She giggled. “Yeah… Since Pravda.” She grinned, then leaned her head forward. “Can we do that again?”

“I dunno,” Erwin demurred. “I’m a StuG commander. We like ambushing our victims.” She took on a calm face, but then Yukari watched the composure break into a grin. “Aw, who am I kidding?” Her head tilted, and Yukari found herself in another kiss, one she returned eagerly.

“Hey, Guderian! You back here? I thought I saw you walk back this way. We just saw your calendar and it’sWOAH. Dayumn.”

Yukari froze in shock, her face still pressed to Erwin’s, as Oryou’s voice broke into their private moment. She felt Erwin likewise stiffen, the ambush predator not used to being the ambushee.

A second passed in total silence, and then…

“The Navy will fall back to the Republic of Ezo!”

“How unfortunate that I must show my back to the enemy…”

“Caesar non supra amantes.”

A quick patter of feet hurried away, and Yukari found herself staring into the blushing face of Erwin, certain her own face was the same color. She licked her lips nervously. “Um… Do you think we should go after them?”

Erwin stared back a moment, then chuckled. “Man kann keine einzigartigen Gelegenheiten zulassen, um der Kleinigkeiten zu entgehen.”

“What?”

“Don’t worry about it.”

Yukari felt Erwin lean forward again, and closed her eyes as lips captured hers once again, happily offering her unconditional surrender.

**Author's Note:**

> For those wanting direct links to the three images referenced in the story, here they are, in the order they were mentioned:
> 
>  
> 
> [Caeser](https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=53506837)  
> [Erwin](https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=39022627)  
> [Yukari](https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=37457459)


End file.
